This invention relates to socket tools, and more particularly to a clip for holding sockets.
With socket wrenches, multiple sockets are provided for detachably mounting to the socket drive, whether manual or powered drive, to provide a variety of socket sizes. Organizing and keeping the detached sockets contained for storage and transport is desirable.
Such organization often comprises providing a socket mounting member to receive and hold sockets when not in use. While some of such mounting members have been twist type locking action, they have been manufactured and assembled from multiple components, requiring assembly and production of the multiple component portions, causing increased expense.